Plea for Peace
by whonerd323
Summary: How will two stubborn dads deal with thier children being in love? They can bloody grow up and deal with it. Lily P./Scorpius M. Oneshot. Light language.


**Hey! It's been a long time since I wrote anything and I decided to jump back into the fanfic world. I've missed you guys! So this is just something that I've had sitting in my folder for a long time and finally decided to finish. This is a scene that I would love to see and I hope that you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I freakin wish. **

_**Plea for Peace**_

The first time she really remembers seeing him was when the family was taking her brothers to the Hogwarts Express. He stood with his glum looking parents and her with her tearing mother and emotional father.

For her first year he ignored her for all intents and purposes. Until she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her second year. She seemed to have inherited the natural ability of her mother and father.

She was a Seeker, and a bloody good one at that. If you were to ask him, Scorpius would say that he fell in love with her on the day that her house played his. Slytherin lost the match to Gryffindor and he should have been upset. And he would have been, if he could have gotten the image of Lily Potter, soaked through with rain, her hair falling in wet strings around her, clutching the golden snitch in her hand with that know-it-all smirk on her face, out of his head.

It took him several years still to get past the stigma of being a Malfoy and getting her to finally agree to go out with him in her fourth year. She finally relented and they had been together ever since.

Thinking of the girl he loved, Scorpius trudged down the stairs to talk to his father at the same time that Lily went to confront hers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny watched from the door as her daughter stood in the middle of the room waiting for Harry to lower the _Daily Prophet_.

"Dad…"

"Yes Lily-bear," she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname, but wasn't about to argue with him now. Not when she was about to make the biggest admission of her life.

She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. She looped her arm through his and snuggled into his shoulder. He sat his newspaper aside, forgotten for his only baby girl.

"I have a question to ask. A serious one…" she trailed off again.

"Well, what is it? You know you can ask me anything," he looked concerned. This statement was a lie. She specifically remembers being eight and asking where babies come from. He sent her to her mother after telling her to never bring it up again.

"You know this boyfriend that I've been telling you about…" she couldn't finish a thought with him.

"Yeah. The great one that gave you flowers that turned into butterflies that I shooed out of the house for three months. That one?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. That hadn't been a pleasant experience, no matter how great it was to begin with.

She blushed to match her hair. "Um… yeah, him."

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I invited him and his family over for dinner," she said.

"It's about time I get to meet him. When are they coming?" he asked.

"Tonight."

He looked slightly alarmed. "Did it ever occur to you to tell me or your mother? How are we supposed to get a dinner ready on this short of notice?"

"Oh, mom knows. She came up with the dinner idea, so that we could all meet. Why do you think that she's been cleaning house for the last two days and cooking like it's the end of the world?" Lily shook her head.

"Huh. Now it makes sense I guess. So are you finally going to tell me his name?" Harry asked.

She looked through the kitchen door to her mom. Ginny nodded at her daughter and motioned for her to get on with it. She guessed that she couldn't wait any longer. And might as well have him calm down before the guests arrived.

"Well, I have a quick question first," she said.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"When Albus first went to Hogwarts I remember Uncle Ron saying that Grampa would kill one of us if we married a Malfoy. Is that true?"

"What does that have to do with…?"

She knew when it hit him. He stiffened under her arm. She withdrew herself from him slowly, as he was still in a state of disbelief.

"Lily Luna Potter. That question better not be relevant to anything that we have talked about in the last seven years."

His face was turning red and his well maintained temper was slipping.

Lily decided that she would stand up to her father.

"It's probably the most relevant thing I've ever said."

"No. No. I spent all of my life getting rid of Malfoy, you are not bringing him back in. I won't allow it! Never. He will not step foot in this house. Him or any of his offspring! No!"

"Good thing we're eating on the picnic tables in the yard then, huh?" Ginny asked from the door.

"You," he growled menacingly.

"Me," she said mockingly back.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" he asked.

"Eh. I freaked out like you did at first, but I figure that if my daughter's happy, who am I to stop her?" Ginny shrugged.

"Daddy-"

"Don't you Daddy me!" Harry steamed.

"Harry."

"Traitor," he growled at his wife.

Ginny stood in the doorway, on hand on her hip, the other holding a dish towel. Harry thought that she looked awfully like his mother-in-law in that moment. It scared him a little. Lily went to join her mother, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Harry James Potter. I have spent days preparing for this dinner. You are going to sit there and laugh and smile like nothing's amiss. This will be a great night for our daughter. She's been dating the boy for three years. It's too late to try and stop it now. We might as well suck it up and accept it."

"Three years!"

"You're missing the point dad."

"Merlin's balls! I am not missing the bloody point!" Harry grabbed his hair in frustration and turned back to his wife. At a loss for words he let out a low growl while he pointed an accusing finger at her. His face, turning more of a purple now than red, stiffened into a glare before he turned on his heel and disappeared with a pop.

"Oh dear. I knew he wouldn't take this well," Ginny wiped her sleeve across her forehead.

"Mum! What are we going to do!? Scor will be here any minute. What's it going to look like if dad's not here?" Lily looked close to tears.

"He'll be back. I'll kill him if he's not," Ginny turned to finish her cooking but was blocked by Harry's sudden reappearance, Ron Weasley in tow.

"Tell her! Tell her that after all these years I can't possibly share a civil meal with _Malfoy_!" Harry pointed at his wife.

Ron stood dumbfounded, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth like he had been yanked up during a meal of his own.

Another pop sounded in Lily Potter's living room and there stood her favorite Aunt. Hermione strode over to Harry and Ron and hit Harry on the arm several times.

"We were in the middle of supper! You've been getting so good about not just taking Ron whenever you have a whim. He's my husband for crying out loud!" Hermione yelled.

Harry, still with a one-track mind just spat the word "_Malfoy_" between his clenched teeth.

Hermione looked confused. "What does that little weasel have to do with it?" she asked.

"Apparently Ginny here wants Harry to have supper with him. From what I gather at least," Ron said, finally taking a bit off of his toast.

"Not Ginny, her," Harry's accusations turned to his daughter.

Lily, quiet for a while now, crossed her arms across her chest as everyone turned to look at her. As casual as she could manage she said, "We can't help who we love, dad."

"That's true," Hermione said with a look towards Ron.

"Hey!" Ron glanced at Hermione for a long moment. When he looked back at Lily he asked, "You love Malfoy?"

"Not your Malfoy, my Malfoy," Lily said with a smile.

Harry started to fume all over again as Ron said "My Malfoy," and smacked his mouth like he was trying to rid himself of a bad taste.

"I think it's about time this thing ended," Hermione said as she took a seat and accepted the tea that Ginny offered.

Lily perched on the arm of the couch next to Hermione as Harry sputtered at her.

"How can you say that!?" He finally managed.

"What? Harry, you don't know him now. We were kids last time any of us even had a real conversation with him. We've seen him and he's been civil enough," Hermione reasoned.

"But he made our lives miserable!" Harry raved.

"Yes, but dear, that was over twenty-five years ago," Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And you, what do you think?" Harry turned on Ron.

"Don't look at me, mate. I still hate the bastard. But are you going to upset your baby girl over a bunch of childhood fights?" Ron asked.

"What if it were Rose?" Harry asked.

"I would bloody yell for days!" Ron started to turn red in the face himself.

"See!" Harry pointed to Ron as his example.

"Yeah, but mate, then I'd get over it if it's really what she wanted. I mean, they have been dating for three years," Ron said.

"That's not the…." then it dawned on him. "I never told you how long they had been dating," Harry growled.

Ron had the decency to blush and Hermione quickly looked down into her tea cup.

"You all knew! And nobody told me! Ron, you're supposed to be my best friend!" Harry screamed.

"Lily knew you'd be the hardest to break. She wanted all of us on her side," Hermione said quietly.

"So you're all here to gang up on me?" Harry accused.

"No, dad, I asked them to help me get you to be reasonable. Now he'll be here in," Lily glanced at the clock, "Less than thirty minutes."

Harry pulled at his hair some more then ran his hand down his face. "There's no way out of this, is there?" he asked desprately.

"None at all, love," Ginny kissed him softly on the cheek. She hurried back to the kitchen to make her final preparations.

"Let me know how it goes," Ron said as he clasped Harry on the shoulder.

"Don't kill him. Either of them," Hermione said, indicating the younger Malfoy for safety. She hugged Harry close for a second then joined her husband. They held hands and disappeared with a pop.

Ginny left her dad to his thoughts as she went upstairs to change.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Malfoy family appeared at the front gate right on time. Lily rushed forward to meet Scorpius in a warm embrace and then talked like they hadn't seen each other in years. His parents approached slowly as Ginny put the last of the dishes on the tables and Harry stood in front of the closed doorway.

Harry met Ginny halfway and they walked together over to Draco and Astoria. Lily and Scorpius joined their parents at the same time.

For one tense moment Harry and Draco glared at each other. Ginny already had her hand on her wand incase they decided to jump at each other.

Draco broke eye contact first and glanced over at his son. Scorpius's hand was hanging limply at his side and Lily Potter, the offspring of his greatest enemy, had both of her tiny hands wrapped around it.

Harry followed his gaze and found the same thing. He let out a long sigh and stuck his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco's face slipped into that nonchalant look he had perfected as a kid and took Harry's outstretched hand. "Potter."

Lily beamed and Scorpius kissed the side of her head. They knew this wasn't a truce, but it was a promise to try. That's all the kids could ask for from their stubborn dads.

_the end. _

**A/N: That was fun. I need to write more often. **

**Review my lovelies. **


End file.
